Repossession
by In a Quandary
Summary: He belongs to her. That is indisputable fact, carved into stone during their first encounter and reinforced with each cycle of their too-brief togetherness and tragedy. Now that YoRHa is gone and their love free to pursue, there is no better time than to bring this to its natural conclusion. If only she realises how much he craves to be claimed by her—
1. For Your Permission, I Ask

**Title** : Repossession

 **Rating** : NC-17

 **Genre** : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

 **Tags** : post-ending E, established relationship, sexual content, romance, fluff, mild angst, hurt/comfort, sub!9S, awkwarddom!2B, some femdom tropes apply, lots of heartwarming intimacy-building goodness

 **A/N** : Unfortunately, I'm still wallowing in my writer's block for _Unvirtuous Treaty_ and need a change of scenery. Hence 2B and 9S get their much-deserved happy ending. For those of you familiar with my HopeRai fics, you can consider this the 2B/9S version of _Coalescence_ (albeit with less angst and a touch of kink). Yes, I am capable of writing stuff that isn't depressing. Occasionally.

 **Plot Summary** :

He belongs to her. _That_ is indisputable fact, carved into stone during their first encounter and reinforced with each cycle of their too-brief togetherness and tragedy. Now that YoRHa is gone and their love free to pursue, there is no better time than to bring this to its natural conclusion. If only she realises how much he craves to be claimed by her, commanded by her, subjected to her every carnal whim—

* * *

xxx

 **Part I:** _ **For Your Permission, I Ask**_

xxx

Not once had 9S anticipated that 2B would take him up on his idea.

That's not to say he hadn't _hoped_ it would happen. The possibility certainly exists. However, 9S would need ample convincing to believe it would turn into reality. (Optimism counts among the many things he'd lost in the wake of the Bunker's destruction, and he'd struggled to regain it since.) As 2B's near-inseparable companion for the past eleven months, he is quite adept at predicting her behaviour. So it hadn't come as a surprise when she'd replied his request with a non-committal 'I'll think about it'.

At least she hadn't refused him outright.

Well, what he'd asked for _does_ involve stepping outside her comfort zone. Though they've been a couple for some time now, 2B is still hesitant about matters of sexual intimacy, preferring to relegate them to 9S. He leads, she follows – that's the norm they've established. (One he has become increasingly dissatisfied with.) It isn't often that they depart from this formula, and his request does require a fair amount of initiative on her part. That wouldn't be easy for her, he understands.

Even on the off-chance that she is willing to accommodate him, her fear of failure is another prohibitive factor. 9S had long since learned to downplay his enthusiasm for any non-trivial request. That's because the more invested he appears to be, the more 2B would inflate his expectations in her own mind, until fulfilling them becomes all but impossible. With so intimidating a prospect, she often gives up trying altogether. It's a self-defeating mental trap that has brought about much frustration.

Combine the above with poor self-esteem and seemingly inerasable guilt, and that's a recipe for complete paralysis.

9S doesn't blame her, though. He'd be lying to say he doesn't feel some measure of resentment, but the fault ultimately doesn't lie with her. Their ordeal as YoRHa soldiers – or disposable tools of war, rather – had left them with many emotional scars and hangups. Given what 2B had endured, it's a miracle that she's come through with a functional psyche at all. (The same can be said of 9S, whose psyche had positively disintegrated in her absence.)

All things considered, it'd be unrealistic to expect any kind of favourable follow-up. 2B's initial response may as well be 'no'. And 9S would sooner apologise to A2 – he distrusts that mangy lookalike still, even after their grudging reconciliation – than pressure his partner into something against her will. The fact that he wants it with every fibre of his mechanical being is irrelevant. There's just no way 2B would reconsider it of her own volition.

Right?

Therefore, it is with guileless eyes that he watches 2B unpack the small box she'd brought home earlier, revealing a long silver chain.

"Nines." The now-familiar nickname leaves her lips in a soft, tentative breath. "I'd like to try something. With you," she clarifies after a moment, wrapping the chain around her right wrist.

"Sure," 9S replies, still distracted by his latest project: building a private database. Placing the monitor of his PC into standby mode, he pushes the keyboard into the mishmash of electronics on the table and turns towards 2B. "What is it?"

Her response is to stride towards the door of their single-room home, and ensure that it is firmly shut and locked. An unnecessary action, really. Sequestered in the woods several kilometres from the nearest camp – android and machine alike – their underground shelter is unlikely to attract visitors, even from the few who know where it is.

How they'd come to live here is a combination of necessity, luck and good old-fashioned elbow grease. What with their unaffiliated status now that YoRHa had collapsed, it wouldn't do to keep impinging on Anemone's hospitality. So they'd left the Resistance camp to find a new roof above their heads. After some exploring, they'd stumbled across the ruins of a secluded forest dwelling, the basement of which had remained miraculously intact. Renovating it into liveable condition had taken them several months, however.

The work proved to be good for them. Especially 2B, who'd had to deconstruct her mindset of following orders and figure out what to do with herself. (While 9S faced the same existential crisis, it was to a lesser extent, as he already tended towards independent thought.) Building their own home had helped to establish a new sense of purpose. Furthermore, their isolation had provided them with much-needed room not only to heal, but also to explore their togetherness.

Is the latter 2B's intention, since she's trying to reinforce the feeling of privacy?

Unbidden, a bubble of hope swells within him as 2B proceeds to close the distance between them, stepping in between his seated knees. She reaches out to cup his jaw, and 9S leans unabashedly into her touch. (Even now, 2B cannot be described as 'demonstrative', and 9S always makes sure to cherish every display of affection from her.) Her hand doesn't linger though, sliding down to caress his neck. Then, to his astonishment, she slips a finger underneath his choker, tugging it forward and clipping the chain onto it.

So _that's_ the reason behind 2B's latest acquisition: to _leash_ him. Suffice it to say that this goes beyond anything he'd expected.

"2…B?" 9S breathes, blinking up at his new captor with wide eyes.

She immediately rushes into what seems to be a planned speech. "Before you start, I need to say that I… don't really know what I'm doing." Anxiety is clear in the way her fingers fidget with the chain, producing a soft metallic rattle. "But I've been thinking about that idea you suggested a few weeks ago, and I've decided to give it a shot."

At her mention of said idea, 9S's eyes widen further. "Really? You mean it?"

"Yes," she confirms, nodding for good measure.

The gravity of this answer isn't lost on him, as he knows 2B always strives to keep her promises. "2B, I'm amazed," he says with no small amount of awe. " _Truly_. I didn't think it would ever happen. It seemed like a lot to ask for."

"I can tell you really wanted it." There is a tight, almost defensive edge to her voice.

"Yeah, I _do_ ," he returns emphatically, reaching up to steady her still-fidgeting hand. "But do _you_ want it, too?"

It is a few seconds later when 2B responds. Her free hand retraces its path to his jaw, her thumb brushing against his cheek. "What I want is to make you happy, Nines."

Stunned by her heartfelt declaration – not to mention the ensuing burst of warmth within his black box cavity – 9S gives a tremulous smile. "Aww, 2B…"

"I realise I've been holding out on you," she continues, determined to explain herself. "I rarely start things between us; most of the time you do. I've become too comfortable with this. It's just so much easier to respond rather than lead."

"Yeah, it can be tiring, having to take the lead constantly," he concedes, taking her words as encouragement to discuss the sensitive matter further. Still, it would be wise to proceed carefully, lest he appear too demanding and scare her off before they'd even begun. "I really appreciate that you're making an effort to change this, y'know."

Recognising the course of their conversation, 2B pulls away to draw up a nearby chair. She settles into it, which brings her eye-to-eye with him. "It isn't fair to leave all the work to you," she says, tone contrite.

9S nods, acknowledging her statement. "Fairness is one thing. It's more than just that, though."

This prompts 2B to raise a worried eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Sucking in a preparatory breath, 9S carries on, "Well, when it's always me having to start things, it feels as though I'm the only interested party. Like you're just giving in to my desires. I—" he chokes, unable to conceal the plaintiveness in his voice, "I want you to desire me too, 2B."

Something flares in 2B's moonsilver eyes, and she jerks forward – presumably to clutch him in some way, but 9S cannot confirm that, as she aborts the motion halfway through. "Nines, don't be mistaken – _I definitely desire you_." Her tone is vehement to the point of forcefulness.

"I don't doubt that at all, 2B," 9S returns, his manner gentle by contrast. "But the way things were going, it made it hard for me to feel desired, sometimes."

Her expression crumples. "Am I so bad at communicating my feelings?"

For a second, 9S hears only the whir of his racing processors as he searches for a suitable answer. "I'm afraid it's uh, not your strong suit."

This elicits a loud sigh from 2B, and her shoulders slump noticeably.

"Sorry," he squeaks. Perhaps starting with an apology would be the best way to traverse this emotional minefield, soften the sting of his next words. "There's something else I need to mention as well. You're always so careful whenever you touch me. Even hesitant. It sorta comes across as reluctance."

A furrow forms between her brows as 2B digests this information. "It's not reluctance," she admits after a moment. "I'm careful because I'm not completely sure what I'm doing. A lot of the time I'm actually… afraid."

"What are you afraid of?"

She averts her gaze. "I don't want to break you, 9S."

Is that why 2B keeps holding back – because she fears that she might inadvertently damage him? As a combat android, her strength outmatches his by a vast margin. Yet 9S had never felt threatened by this. Even his frail scanner body can withstand moderate impact, and exceeding this threshold would require a great deal of force – which he doubts she would employ against him.

"You won't break me, 2B," he says, sliding a gentle hand underneath her chin and tilting it back towards him.

Her response is to mirror his caress, scattering her fingertips across his cheek. "I've broken you so many times." Her words are barely louder than a whisper, yet every syllable resonates with pain.

Of course, 9S should've realised 2B was referring to the many times she'd killed him. This had caused her no end of torment, as evidenced by his few – and reluctantly allowed – viewings of her memory data. Will the guilt never cease to eat away at her?

"Oh, _2B_ ," he calls out her name with as much sympathy as he can muster. "That's all in the past now."

Her hand falls away from his face. "A past I cannot escape. I was 2E, and 2E would always remain part of me. Whatever I do to redeem myself, it'll never wash my hands clean of the blood of those I've killed." The corners of her mouth pull back, revealing gritted teeth. " _Your_ blood."

"Your past doesn't change how I feel about you," he reassures her. "I've learned about your executioner designation a long time ago, and I've come to terms with it." Reaching forward to grasp her hand between his own, he squeezes it emphatically. "2B or 2E, you're still _you_. _You're_ still the one I've wanna be with."

She looks down at their joined hands. "Humans had a saying that history is doomed to repeat itself. Aren't you concerned that I'd hurt you again?"

He shakes his head. "I seriously doubt you'll hurt me. Not intentionally. Not in the way you seem to think, at least. But I can understand where you're coming from."

This causes 2B to lift her gaze to meet his, moonsilver eyes wide with surprise. "How so?

"You're not the only one with a chequered past, 2B."

Expelling a heavy breath, 9S proceeds to run through his memories of the hellish days after 2B's passing. This isn't something they've discussed at length. Maybe she'd sensed his reticence, but 2B hadn't probed into the matter. Nor had 9S volunteered to talk about it – until now. There hadn't been any reason to expound upon the all-consuming pain and loss, which had left him with naught but the desire to seek revenge and destroy everything – _himself included_.

"During the time you were gone," he begins, pulling his hands back and folding them into his lap, "I went through my own personal hell. Everything just crashed on me all at once – the Bunker's destruction, uncovering YoRHa's lies, losing you. I was in a very bad frame of mind, and I did things I'm… not proud of. Things that haunt me to this day.

"In the end, I realised that our crusade against the machines was pointless all along, that we've been fighting and killing each other for _nothing_. Then the Pods brought us back, and the Army of Humanity called off the war for good. Being back together with you gave me a reason to live again, separate myself from my dark and bloodthirsty path. But nothing will ever erase the atrocities I've committed."

The mindless violence in which he'd immersed himself returns to him with too-vivid clarity, and 9S hangs his head in shame. "So many machines died at my hands. And infected YoRHa soldiers too. I hunted them, I carved them into pieces, I made them _scream_ as they exploded – and I did it with a smile on my face. I wanted them to _feel_ the pain I was feeling. I wanted to burn it out of me, burn myself, burn _everything_.

"I know you'd tried your best to care for me and keep me alive – even entrusting my protection to A2, when you couldn't do it anymore. But given the state I was in, death was a mercy. Even though it wasn't completely intentional on my part," he finishes with a grimace, recalling the moment of agony-filled panic as he skewered himself on A2's blade.

2B, who'd been listening with a sombre expression, mulls over his story for several more seconds before replying. "I figured bad things had happened to you while I was gone," she says quietly. "But I never realised _how_ bad. I _never_ wanted you to suffer like that." Sorrow glistens in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, 2B," 9S sighs. Recounting his experience had only served to highlight the horrifying – and _disappointing_ – depths to which he'd descended. "I fell very far from your wish for me to become a good person."

It is 2B's turn to shake her head. "There's no need to apologise. I'd rather not have things turn out this way for you, but it's strangely relieving at the same time. We're not very different, you and I."

"Yeah," he agrees, grateful not only for her lack of judgment, but also for reaching a point of mutual accord. "We're two damaged soldiers in a war that should never have been. And we both did horrible things we regret, things that have tainted us." He lays a hand on her knee. "So believe me, when I say I _know_ how you feel."

She covers his hand with her own. "I believe you."

"Will you believe me too, if I say history won't repeat itself?"

2B's pale brows knot together. "What makes you so sure about that?"

"In the wise words of Pod 042," 9S explains, giving a mental salute to the tactical support unit in question, "a future is not given to you; it's something you must take for yourself. Though the past may shape who we are today, it doesn't have to dictate our current actions. With YoRHa gone, we're free to make our own choices, be whoever we wanna be. You don't have to play the executioner's role anymore. You haven't been that for the past eleven months. And I can pursue whatever catches my interest and not worry that it'll cost me my life."

"I can't argue what you're saying," she concedes with a frown. "Perhaps my fear has no basis in reality, as it currently stands. But I doubt it'll ever go away, regardless."

Turning over their hands so that his is now covering hers, 9S runs his thumb in soothing circles over her knuckles. "Maybe it won't go away, maybe it will. But either way it's okay. Letting go of the past isn't easy. And forgiving yourself is much harder than forgiving others. Just remember you're not alone in this, 2B. I'll always be here to support you."

"I don't want to remain trapped by my feelings anymore." Frustration is plain in 2B's voice, and her free hand curls into a fist against her side. "I don't want to rob you of your happiness just because I can't… get over myself. Why must I be so broken, so pathetic?"

"Please 2B, don't belittle yourself," he implores, determined to steer her away from the path of self-recrimination she treads too often. "We all have our issues, and working through them takes a lot of time and effort. You've already taken a step in the right direction by doing this." Lifting a hand to his choker, 9S tugs on the chain for emphasis. "And you'll be taking another step by following through."

As 2B's features harden with resolve, 9S feels hope swell inside him once more. "I fully intend to do so. I won't let you down, Nines."

He offers her an encouraging smile. "You'll do just fine, 2B. Again, as I've said before, I'm truly amazed that you've come this far."

"No thanks to you. Honestly, Nines," she continues in heartfelt tones, gazing intently into his eyes, " _thank you_. For being so patient with me. For always staying by my side."

"Anything for you, my love," he returns in an equally heartfelt murmur. "I'm yours, always."

2B's response is to reach forward and cup his face between her hands. With delicate fingers, she traces the contours of his face over and over, from the curve of his brows, to the bridge of his nose, to the outline of his lips. Every touch sings across his skin, causing his black box to echo with contentment. The look she's giving him throughout it all only heightens the feeling of wholesomeness. Now, more than ever, 9S is glad for their decision to go without visors. He wouldn't be able to see that incredible warmth in her moonsilver eyes otherwise.

They remain like this for several minutes, 9S drinking in her unrestrained affection. However, curiosity takes hold of him in the end, his eagerness to identify the source of 2B's inspiration superseding that of his desire to linger in her caress.

"By the way, where did you come up the idea to use a leash?" he pipes up.

It takes 2B a brief while to respond, as though coming out of a trance. "Oh, that's right," she says, slowly lowering her hands. "The accessory you wear around your neck, it resembles a collar. According to Old World materials, humans used to put collars on their pet animals."

"So I'm your pet today, huh?" he throws out with a playful grin.

Her lips curl in a ghost of a smirk. "I figured taking charge would be easier if I assume a position of authority over you."

"That's perfectly fine by me," he replies agreeably, knowing 2B would feel more comfortable within the defined expectations of that role. "Though, if you're now in a position of authority, shouldn't I address you by a more appropriate title, like ma'am?"

She pauses for a moment, no doubt contemplating the irony of his proposal – as _she_ had been the one to insist he forgo formality in the first place. "You're right. Call me ma'am."

9S plays along, inclining his head in deference. "As you wish, ma'am."

Her hand skitters up the chain, winding several links around her fingers. "Will you obey my every order, 9S?"

"I'll do whatever it takes to please you, ma'am."

His answer isn't the least bit facetious, and 2B must have recognised the implications of this, for her mouth turns down in disapproval. "Seriously though, what if you're not okay with something?"

Giving a thoughtful hum, 9S spends the next few seconds running through his databanks for information he'd compiled on the subject (just in case). "In the unlikely event that _that_ happens, it'd be best to have some sort of safeword."

2B raises a confused eyebrow. "Safeword?"

"Something either of us can say that calls a stop to everything, and isn't likely to come up in bedroom talk."

"Something like—" she taps her knuckle against her lower lip musingly, "—Jackass?"

9S's immediate reaction is to slap his hand against his shorts, emitting a loud snort of laughter. "Aww man, if only _she_ knew what her name is being used for…"

" _She_ doesn't need to know," replies 2B, deadpan. Were she anyone else, 9S would claim that her manner – carefully devoid of expression as it were – has a conspiratorial edge to it.

"Sure thing. _Jackass_ it is." He cannot help but follow up this pronouncement with a little giggle.

Covering her mouth with her hand, 2B makes an exaggerated throat-clearing noise. "That's all we need, correct? Shall we start, then?"

He gives a vigorous nod. "Please go ahead, ma'am."

She pushes her seat back and rises to her feet, pulling on the chain to beckon him forward. "Alright. Come with me, 9S."


	2. That We Might Become One

**A/N** : Time to deliver the sexytimes you've all been eagerly anticipating. I suppose I'll be writing a third chapter after all.

Nothing like smut to welcome the new year. Happy 2019 everyone!

* * *

xxx

 **Part II:** _ **That We Might Become One**_

xxx

Like the obedient pet he now is, 9S trails behind 2B as they navigate around a handful of shelves and storage boxes to the far end of the room. Tucked into the corner are two single cots, which have been pushed together as to create the semblance of a joined bed. Though an actual double bed is preferred, their secluded location would make transporting such a large and bulky item unfeasible, so they had to make do in the end.

This is 9S's favourite section of their house, and with good reason. Many an intimate exchange had taken place on these cots (more frequently on 2B's cot, as 9S has a tendency to reach over and invade her space). The simple fact that 2B has led them here is enough to drive up his excitement, his black box thumping a palpable beat against his ribcage.

2B's next command only makes it thump harder.

"9S, I want you to remove your clothes."

She isn't planning to waste any time, is she? "Of course, ma'am," he answers glibly.

First stepping out of his boots and socks – experience had taught him that footwear gets in the way more often than not – 9S proceeds to unbutton his jacket. A moment later, it falls to the ground with a rustle of heavy fabric, and his undershirt, shorts and boxer briefs follow. This leaves him in nothing save for his choker, and he gives a little shiver as the cool underground air grazes his skin.

Modesty – with regard to exposing one's body – is an eons-old human concept that has persisted into android culture ( _and_ machine culture too, for that matter). For 9S, this concept has become irrelevant while in 2B's presence, what with the countless times he and she have both stripped naked in front of each other. Yet there is something different about it now, and he cannot help but feel self-conscious under 2B's sharp-eyed scrutiny. Maybe it's because he's never before been on display quite like this?

Although all YoRHa units have been created in the image of the human ideal, 9S doubts his boyish body would be considered 'attractive'. His lean physique is his most notable trait, which emphasises what little muscle definition he has, but also his frailness. It hardly compares to the luscious curves of the female models, and he just looks childlike standing alongside the taller and sturdier male Resistance androids. This inadequacy doesn't bother him too much under normal circumstances, but it's resurfaced with a vengeance now.

To make matters more uncomfortable, 2B has taken to circling him like a bird of prey.

"Um," 9S fidgets, fighting down the urge to cover at least _some_ part of himself, "is this acceptable to you, ma'am?"

She comes to a stop before him. "Quite." Then, as if she's somehow managed to read his mind, 2B steps forward and claps steadying hands around his shoulders. " _Nines_ ," she asserts, "stop fretting. You are beautiful to me. You _always_ have been."

The compliment catches him off-guard, and he stares at 2B for several dumbfounded seconds, feeling heat rise up his cheeks. "That's the first time I've heard you say it."

There is an apologetic cast to 2B's eyes. "Perhaps I should say it more often. Return the favour." She shifts her right hand from his shoulder to his face, brushing over his cheekbone. "You've called me 'beautiful' so many times."

"You'll have lots of favours to return, then," he quips, unable to hold back the repartee.

2B's response is to pull away and swat at his butt, applying enough pressure to cause a stinging sensation but not actual damage. Naturally, this causes him to yelp in surprise. "This pet has quite the cheeky tongue, I see," she scolds, though he can hear the amusement in her voice.

He bows his head in feigned contrition. "Sorry, ma'am."

"Maybe it needs to be occupied," she muses.

"Oh?"

A hard yank on the chain propels 9S towards 2B, bringing their faces within scant inches of each other. Her breath is hot against his cheek, and he watches as her moonsilver eyes flicker down to his mouth, up to meet his own, and back down again. Then she snakes her hand around his neck, eliciting a small shudder when her thumb skims feather-light across the sensitive skin above his choker. It is a protracted second later before she finally leans forward, claiming his lips with hers.

Kissing 2B is an act that has evolved over the course of their relationship, and 9S now associates it with the feeling of coming home. Familiar but welcome, the contact causes warmth to bloom within him, spreading as a pleasant sizzle across his neural circuitry. This is nothing like their first time, which was a clumsy, impassioned thing filled with too much grief and pent up longing. However, 9S will never pass up any chance to reacquaint himself with 2B's lips, and he does so now, revelling in their soft and moist texture.

With 2B in charge of the encounter, 9S stays passive, allowing her to set the pace and direction. She proceeds with hesitation at first, pressing chaste pecks against his mouth. However, her confidence builds the further she goes along. Before long, she is enclosing his upper lip between her own and applying gentle suction. Then she repeats this with his bottom lip, and alternates between the two. Every little movement sings through him, shrouding his mind in a blissful haze.

 _This is heavenly_ , he thinks.

After a while 2B pauses, giving 9S an opportunity to collect his muddled wits and reciprocate her ministrations. Cupping the back of 2B's head with one hand, he threads his fingers through her hair, relishing the feel of those soft, silky strands. His other arm coils around her waist, pulling her closer. Then he leans forward to bestow his own kisses, eager to convey his love for her through his touch. Some of the tension in her frame melts away as he draws her bottom lip between his own, and a sigh escapes her as he suckles on the delicate flesh. Feeling bolder, he sinks in his teeth ever so gently, which elicits an unmistakeable gasp from her.

He doesn't get a chance to continue however, for he finds himself shoved into a nearby wall not a second later. In his moment of disorientation, 2B steps into his immediate space, crowding him in by bracing her arms on either side of him. With no place to move, 9S can only submit as she bends down and mashes her mouth against his in a reassertion of dominance. Feeling her tongue push at the seam between his lips, he parts them obligingly. Then she is plundering the inside of his mouth with savage abandon, making his eyes snap wide as his circuits fire all at once and his pulse skyrockets.

 _Gods_. He's somehow managed to awaken this fierce, hitherto-unknown side of her. A side he likes very, very much, 9S decides, as 2B insinuates her knee between his legs and pushes her thigh into his groin. This causes blood to surge downwards at the same time as it shoots a pleasurable jolt up his spine, and he cannot help the moan that bubbles up from his throat.

His reaction only serves to fuel her aggression. Disengaging from his mouth, 2B gathers both of his wrists and pins them to the wall above him with one hand – an easy feat for a powerful combat android like her. To add to his helplessness, she takes the chain and binds it around his wrists, ensuring no escape. Trussed up like this, 9S can do nothing more than succumb to the untender mercies of her other hand.

Deceptively dainty fingers encircle his neck in a possessive chokehold. 2B has taken particular care with her grip, making it just tight enough to cut off a small fraction of his air supply and instil a sense of vulnerability. Invariably, this reminds 9S of the aftermath of Eve's battle, where he'd felt that strange, intense connection to her even as she choked him to death.

What sort of perverted mind does he have, if he derives enjoyment from something so macabre? Yet he finds himself more and more turned on with each partially obstructed breath. Already his erection has swelled to full hardness, rising to an acute angle against his belly as it throbs in tandem to his over-prominent heartbeat.

A nudge of 2B's thigh sends another jolt through him, returning him to the present. Then she covers his mouth with hers, slipping her tongue inside once more. After a brief – but vigorous – exploration of his palate, she withdraws, before thrusting back in and repeating the motion. 9S receives her without resistance (not that he can offer any in his restrained state). The similarities between this and coitus, he notes with no small amount of awe, are uncanny. But their roles have been reversed. For it is _2B_ who is penetrating him this time, filling him again and again with her hot, slippery intrusion.

This – coupled with the relentless sensations – excites him so much that 9S feels like he is about to combust. The heat in his systems has exceeded his ventilation capacity, however quickly he tries to draw breath (which is proving difficult given that his mouth is otherwise occupied). His black box is pulsing with such force and rapidness that it threatens to burst out of his chest. Most harrowing of all, the pressure in his groin has climbed so high as to cross the threshold of pain.

Desperate for relief, 9S bucks against her thigh. However, this only prompts 2B to pull it away along with her mouth, eliciting a loud whimper from him. Relinquishing her grip around his neck – which allows him to gulp in great lungfuls of air – she proceeds to move her free hand across his body. Greedy fingers trail over his collarbone and down his chest, before venturing still further down to circle his navel. This is followed by fingertips dimpling the skin of his lower abdomen. 9S twitches, feeling the muscles clench and unclench of their own accord, but it does nothing to alleviate the coiling restlessness underneath.

Then an involuntary hiss escapes him as her fingers brush against the underside of his cock. But the contact seems to be accidental, as 2B makes a point of avoiding this area afterwards. Her hand veers off to skim the inside of one thigh, then loops back up to massage his belly before meandering over to his other thigh. Back and forth, her hand arcs. It hovers ever so close to where he wants – _needs_ – her to touch him, but never close enough.

9S finds it positively _maddening._

"2… B…" he chokes out, finally at the end of his tether.

"That's _ma'am_ to you," 2B reprimands. To her credit, she sounds completely unaffected, even though her eyes are smouldering with lust.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. Just—please."

"Please, _what_?" she baits, dragging out the question in an almost obscene manner.

9S's hips surge forward seemingly without his input. "Please, touch me down there."

"Here?" She places her hand on his thigh.

"No! Higher," he pants.

Her hand migrates to his belly – to his abject _frustration_. "Here?"

" _Lower_." He struggles against his restraints – in vain – before giving her as beseeching a look as he can muster. "Ma'am, _please_."

"What about here?" Ceasing all pretense of ignorance, 2B wraps her hand around his cock. 9S shudders, his mind going momentarily blank.

"Oh gods—" he breathes, his voice rising a whole octave in pitch as she squeezes him, "—yesssss."

With a technique refined by several months of intimacy, 2B pumps his shaft. The sensation is not dissimilar to that of 9S's self-pleasuring sessions – given that their hands share near-identical models – but the fact that it's _2B_ makes all the difference. Every one of her strokes ignites sparks along his spine, and wave after wave of pleasure crashes through him. This leaves him helpless to do anything but throw his head back and thrash against the wall, mewling incoherent nonsense all the while. As if that isn't enough, 2B would also sweep her thumb across the sensitive head every so often, causing him to emit a sharp cry and thrust wantonly into her hand.

To describe what she's doing to him as 'good' would be an understatement.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. It feels like both an eternity and an instant later when 2B stops, her hand loosening its grip. The sudden absence of stimulation causes 9S to blink open his eyes – at some point he had screwed them shut – and pout at her in discontent.

"Please ma'am, more," he begs shamelessly, rocking his hips in a desperate effort to get more friction.

2B shakes her head, and her lips betray the tiniest hint of a smirk. "No, I think you've had enough for now."

She follows through by removing her hand altogether, eliciting another loud whimper from him (9S had long since abandoned any semblance of dignity). Then, to his surprise, she unwinds the chain around his wrists and lets him up. He exhales in relief as he reclaims his hands, giving them a few exaggerated shakes to dislodge the feeling of the chain links digging into his skin.

2B's quiet command redirects his attention. "9S, I want you to undress me."

Meeting her gaze, 9S feels his eyes widen as he sees the steadiness in her moonsilver ones. Is she so eager to move things along already? His neglected cock twitches at the prospect.

"R-Right away, ma'am," he hastens to reply.

She sits down on the edge of their twin cot – her side, of course – and raises her right boot towards him expectantly. Kneeling down for better access, 9S accepts the article of footwear with trembling hands. His body is still roaring with need, but he can ignore it long enough to do this. After untying the laces at the back, he shimmies the boot off, exposing a shapely, stocking-clad leg. She raises her other boot, and he removes that as well. This situates her legs on either side of him, two great expanses of enticing, nylon-draped flesh. Unable to resist the temptation, he runs his hand up a silken calf, for which he receives a small kick to the shoulder.

"Oww!" he yelps in reflex; it didn't actually hurt.

2B wears an unimpressed frown. "I told you to _undress_ me, not to touch me."

"Sorry, ma'am!" 9S squeaks. "I can't help it. You're just so gorgeous, and I want you so _badly._ "

There is not a grain of untruth in that statement. 2B will always be the object of his desire, and their sexually charged proximity makes this all the more evident. He wants to run his hands all over her, press his bare skin against hers, make love to her.

2B gives a shiver at his words. It is a stifled, almost imperceptible movement, but few things escape his keen scanner's eye. "Just—just get on with it," she demands, her voice wavering.

9S presses the back of his hand against his mouth, hiding his smile. Compliments of an amorous nature – or _any_ nature, truth be told – tend to embarrass her. It's one of 2B's more endearing qualities.

Then he proceeds as requested. Leaving the stockings on – he really _does_ enjoy the visual and tactile aesthetic – 9S reaches for 2B's skirt. The pleated item is unceremoniously cast aside a moment later, and her bracers and blouse follow after a bit of manoeuvring. This leaves her in her white leotard, which is an incredible vision to behold in its own right. Nevertheless, it has to go. With slow and reverent movements, he peels the undergarment off of her, exposing what little it hides of her stunning, voluptuous body.

As the leotard joins the pile of discarded clothing on the floor, 9S licks his lips in anticipation. Save for her stockings, 2B is now naked as he is. With hungry eyes, he feasts on the sight of her full, luscious breasts, her narrow waist that flares out to her wide, feminine hips, the alluring juncture between her legs. She really is gorgeous beyond words; even his extensive vocabulary fails to do her justice.

Settling back on his haunches, 9S folds his hands into his lap and awaits 2B's next order. He is not disappointed.

Her cheeks have turned a fetching shade of pink. "Now 9S, I want you to—" 2B pauses, her features twisting in a wince before she spits out the rest of her sentence, "—pleasure me with your mouth."

It looks like his own gratification will be taking a rain-check, as he suspected. No matter; _this_ is an excellent fill-in, 2B's cute mortification notwithstanding. "The pleasure would be mine, ma'am."

She spreads her thighs in invitation, revealing swollen flesh already slick with moisture. Her scent fills his olfactory sensors, a sweet and heady fragrance. Faced with the incontrovertible proof of 2B's arousal, 9S feels excitement seize through him, fizzling down his spine and pooling in his groin. He palms himself a few times to relieve the ever-present ache – to little avail – then shuffles into position.

There are numerous occasions where he has performed cunnilingus on 2B, but none with her making an explicit request like this. With ill-concealed eagerness, he braces his hands against her inner thighs and parts her folds with both thumbs, exposing her clit. Noticeably plump, it is flushed a needy shade of red. He blows against it before applying the flat of his tongue, tasting bittersweet lubricant and eliciting a very satisfying twitch from her.

"Nines," 2B gasps.

Smirking into her folds, 9S presses his tongue against the engorged bud again, laving it with steady up-and-down strokes. He alternates between this and rapid flicks or gentle suckling, and is rewarded with increasingly lively responses from his recipient. Above him, 2B jerks and shudders. Then her hands clutch his head, her fingers digging with near-painful vigour into his scalp. Every now and then she would let out a sigh, and punctuate this with a throaty whisper of his nickname. Should he glance upwards, he would catch sight of her heavy-lidded eyes and slack-mouthed expression.

There is nothing 9S loves more than _this_ : being the source of 2B's pleasure.

And he has every intention of amplifying said pleasure, of coaxing her to the pinnacle. Relocating his right hand underneath her, he plays across her folds. When this causes her to hum in approval, he delves further in. His fingertips trace tantalising circles around her opening, until 2B grows impatient enough to yank on his chain and grit out another command:

"Nines. Your fingers. Inside."

Hearing her voice aloud his unspoken plans has never pleased him more.

9S makes a thumbs-up sign with his other hand before he obeys, sinking in his middle and index fingers to the knuckle. The sensation of being inside her is one he will never tire of, however many times he may experience it. Tight, damp heat surrounds his fingers like a glove, and his thoughts make an automatic jump to how good that would feel around his cock instead.

But the objective here is to give 2B pleasure, not seek his own. Upon his entry, 2B gives a full-bodied shudder, her eyes fluttering shut. A gasp escapes her as 9S rolls her clit between his lips, and it escalates to a moan as he curls his fingers in a come-hither motion. By repeating the above, he wrings out another moan from her. Several successive goes later, 2B is unashamedly rocking her pelvis against his face and hand, emitting a variety of lustful vocalisations at the same time.

It is incredible – not to mention intensely _erotic_ – watching his calm and stoic partner lose her inhibitions like this. But it would be more incredible still to bear witness as she come undone.

With that goal in mind, 9S maintains his rhythm, massaging her inner walls and laving her clit over and over. His efforts prove successful in the end. Bit by bit, 2B unravels. Her rocking movements become faster and more erratic, and her cries, louder and higher-pitched. Her fingers scrabble against his scalp, knotting themselves into his hair and turning it into an irredeemable mess. Nevertheless, he keeps up his ministrations, hoping that the next wriggle of his tongue or twist of his hand will push her over the edge—

 _Come for me, 2B—_

She shatters. 9S feels her convulse around his fingers, and the keening wail that that tears out of her reverberates across their single-room home. Her entire frame snaps taut, then she tosses her head back, her spine bowing in a perfect arc. This showcases every inch of her magnificent body – her breasts in particular, the nipples of which have hardened to dusky peaks.

'Beautiful' does not comprise an adequate descriptor for her in this moment.

Watching her fills 9S with wonder as well as no small amount of carnal satisfaction. Still, he continues to stimulate her, drawing out her pleasure and taking delight when she squirms and pants just that little bit more. As her body winds down and her breathing resumes a more regular pattern, he eases off and pulls away.

It is a full minute later before 2B manages to recollect herself enough to speak.

"Nines, that was…" she falters and shakes her head, clearly at a loss for words. Expelling an apologetic breath, she offers him a smile instead. "Thank you."

Raising drenched fingers to his mouth, 9S licks them clean, and tries not to look too smug. "You're welcome. As I said before, the pleasure is mine."

Then he finds his focus shifting to his erection. Having flagged somewhat throughout the course of pleasuring 2B, it had resurfaced with a vengeance during her spectacular climax, and now throbs ever so needily. He reaches down in another attempt to alleviate the discomfort, but she slaps his hand away.

"I'll take care of that." Her moonsilver eyes are hot upon his. "You get on the bed."

Those are the very words 9S has been waiting to hear this whole time. Caught up in his rekindled excitement, he trips over his reply. "O-Of course, ma'am."

2B rises to her feet, allowing him to trade places with her. 9S does so, pulling himself onto the cot and laying back against the sheets. He isn't surprised in the slightest when she captures his wrists again, using the chain to secure them to the post behind his head. After satisfying herself with the soundness of the bindings – not that he would even _attempt_ escape – 2B turns her attention back to him. The frame of the cot sways and creaks as she clambers atop him, straddling his knees.

To his immense relief, 2B does not tease him any further. He gives an anticipatory twitch as her fingers encircle the base of his cock, then she bends down and—

"Ohhhhh…"

Hot and wet, the inside of her mouth feels so astoundingly _good_ that he nearly short-circuits on the spot. When she withdraws – laving the underside of his cock in the process – the resulting friction causes him to arch off the cot and cry out something inarticulate. Then she descends upon him once more, before pulling away. Up and down, her lips and tongue move along his shaft, sending a continuous stream of pleasurable sparks up his spine. It transpires that her ministrations are just as relentless as his had been, and he is reduced to a writhing, mewling mess in no time at all.

She cannot have gone at this for longer than a minute, but already 9S can feel his impending climax. The region between his legs is a fiery, tense coil of sensation, and every bob of her head only winds it up tighter, until he feels like he's fit to burst. It overwhelms him, the urge to let things take their course, to bury himself deep into her throat and chase that sweet, sweet release—

But it's not enough. It's not what he _wants_.

"Stop, stop, stop— _stop_ , please!"

2B complies, disengaging her mouth to hover patiently atop him. Freed from the sensory assault, 9S lets out a noisy exhalation, willing himself not to explode. He continues to take little gulps of air, hoping to smother the all-consuming urgency into something more manageable.

"That was… too close," he admits a good half-minute later, when he is somewhat calmer.

2B, who remains poised above his red and aggressively jutting erection, gives him an owlish blink. "Don't you want to finish?"

"Of course I do," he asserts. "But I—I want to be inside you when I do."

She raises an eyebrow, her expression becoming more confused. "Doesn't being inside my mouth count?"

"You know what I mean! I want—" 9S cuts himself off and shoots her a desperate, helpless look. However, its meaning seems to be lost on her. Perhaps he will need to spell it out to her in explicit terms. "I want you to fuck me, 2B."

"Ma'am," she corrects automatically.

"I want you to fuck me, _ma'am_ ," he growls out, arousal roughening his voice and demeanour.

A wrinkle forms between 2B's brows. "Manners, Nines."

"Sorry." 9S takes another deep, steadying breath. The sheer _need_ that still wracks his body is overriding any ability to think straight. "I just—I want you so, _so_ much right now. Please, ma'am. _Please fuck me_." He bucks his hips in a demonstration of his earnestness.

2B responds by giving his cock a firm squeeze, eliciting a shuddering moan from him. "That's better. Very well, I will give you what you want. You've been a good pet, so you deserve to be rewarded."

Her words send a frisson of excitement through him, and he licks his lips several times in rapid succession as she scoots forward until she is astride his hips. Then she reaches between them, aligning his cock before sinking down. A low groan escapes him as she takes him inside her, reintroducing him to the wet, damp heat that he was so enamoured of before.

There is nothing that can compare to the feeling of uniting with 2B. Flesh entwined with flesh like this, he and she have established a direct connection, become _one_. It brings about a deep, primal satisfaction, one embedded into the very core of his programming that perhaps likens him most with their human predecessors. Above all, it reaffirms the fact that _this_ is where he belongs. He has always been hers, and now she is claiming ownership of him once more – _repossessing_ him.

"How's this?"

It is a few seconds later before 9S's thought processes are coherent enough to put together a reply. "Good. Really good. Incredibly good. _You're_ incredible, 2B."

"And this?" She leans forward to grasp his shoulders, using the leverage to slide up his cock. Then, just before he slips out of her, she plunges back down. The sensation is positively exquisite, making his eyes roll back in their sockets.

"Oh god. More, please. Mor—" he chokes on his plea as she repeats the motion, rising up before re-engulfing him, "—yessssss. Gods 2B, I'm not gonna last."

"That's fine, Nines." Aglow with carnal intent, 2B's eyes burn into his. "I want you to enjoy this. I want to _make_ you come apart."

Wound-up as he is, 9S very nearly does on the spot. His pulse has quickened to alarming levels. All of his nervous circuits are singing, and the ball of tension in his lower abdomen is almost full-sprung, ready to uncoil with very little provocation. But he doesn't need to hold back anymore. So he surrenders to the sensations, to the pleasure 2B gives him with each rocking motion as her inner walls stroke and squeeze tight around his cock. It doesn't matter how wantonly he moans, or how vigorously he flails against his restraints, causing the chain links to bite into his wrists. The world around him has dissolved to one and one thing only: that 2B is _fucking_ him, stoking the inferno within him hotter and hotter—

"Come for me, Nines."

Then he is screaming her name and thrusting roughly up into her, insofar that her superior weight atop him would allow. His release leaves him in white-hot bursts of ecstasy, and tingles erupt across this nervous framework, spreading through his limbs to his extremities. Gone are the thoughts that characterise his sharp mind, drowned out by a deluge of incoherent bliss. This euphoric state persists for the next five seconds or so, then dissipates, sapping all of his remaining energy.

Spent, 9S slumps back against the sheets, his black box fluttering like a hummingbird's heartbeat as he tries to catch his breath.

It is at this point that he registers the red HUD alert.

 _Warning: systems are at 216% overworking capacity. Pending immediate shut-down._

The last thing 9S remembers before darkness overtakes him is the satisfied gleam in 2B's eyes.


	3. Into the Joyous Tomorrow

**A/N** : Dunno how many of you are still following this, but I'd like to apologise for the delay. The third instalment should've been posted long ago. I detoured to another fandom that caught my interest at the time, then disappeared for a year-long maternity fandom break to have my firstborn child.

For those of you who might've expected something more substantial, I'm afraid I shall have to leave you disappointed. There wasn't much else in the wings save a short dialogue-only epilogue. But I'm tired of leaving this story hanging, so it's finally time to wrap it up and declare it complete.

* * *

xxx

 **Part III:** _ **Into the Joyous Tomorrow**_

xxx

"Nines, did I… do okay?"

"Geez, 2B. You did far, _far_ more than okay. You completely blew my mind. That was—that was the most incredible experience I've ever had. Thank you."

"Glad to hear it."

"Did you enjoy yourself too, 2B?"

"More than I thought I would. Watching you squirm and beg like that…"

"Guess you like to boss me around, huh?"

"It seems so."

"2B, can we do it again?"

" _Now_?"

"Well, I don't think I'm quite ready for another round, but gimme maybe ten minutes, and I—"

"No."

"Aww, why not?"

"I'll prefer to leave this as something of a special treat."

"Fair enough. So long as I get to have this treat every now and then?"

"I can arrange that, if you behave yourself."

"Of course. I'm always on my best behaviour!"

"Is that so?"

"What, you don't believe me?"

"Hmm. I _do_ know when it comes to getting what you want, you'll go pretty far."

"Exactly. 2B, I really do love you, y'know. And if I didn't already make it clear the first time, I really appreciate what you've done for me. Saying that I enjoyed it is a huuuuuuge understatement, really."

"I know. I love you too, Nines."

"But can you uh, please untie my wrists?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! There."

"Thanks. Looks like I might have struggled a bit too much. Maybe I'll need to get some new skin."

"Again, I apologise. It seems I didn't think that one through."

"It's okay, 2B! It's only skin! I'll just have a quick chat with Anemone—"

"Nines, I doubt she'll take well to the explanation of _why_ you have abraded wrists."

"…Yeah, you're right."

"I'll do it. I'm the one responsible for this, after all."

"Or… maybe we can get it by proxy! I'm sure 4S would be happy to hel—"

"Let's _not_ involve 4S in this."

"Fine, fine. Well, you don't have to tell Anemone the whole story, y'know."

"What do you propose then?"

"Instead of saying I hurt my wrists from wild and kinky and _absolutely amazing_ sex, how about…"

* * *

Although Anemone raised a very skeptical eyebrow as 2B laid out 9S's patchwork story, she did hand over the new skin.

xxx

 _Fin._

xxx


End file.
